


I bet donuts can't make you feel like this

by damiensirius



Series: Stony smut [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I hope it's good, M/M, PWP, Smut, Stony - Freeform, a FUCKING GENIUS prompt, because I enjoyed writing this so much, blowjob, idek, it was a prompt, jerking off, public, steve being a kinky bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically just Steve and Tony being sneaky bastards as always there's nothing to say</p>
            </blockquote>





	I bet donuts can't make you feel like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quintachan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quintachan).



“You see?” Tony said when he and Steve arrived in the conference room, “we’re way too early. I told you we wouldn’t have to hurry that much.” He was still grumpy that Steve hadn’t let him stop to get some donuts on their way here, because he had insisted that they’d be late if they would.  
“You know how angry Fury gets if someone’s late for a meeting. And I don’t think donuts are worth this.”  
“How can you even say this?” Tony asked and gasped shocked, dramatically pressing his hand against his chest. “Donuts are worth _everything_.”  
Steve rolled his eyes, but Tony could see a grin tugging at the blonde’s mouth angles. “You’re an idiot, Tony.”  
“You see? Donuts would never call me an idiot. And that’s why I love them more than you.”  
Steve scoffed. “Wow, thank you.”  
“I’m serious. If I had to decide between you and donuts, I’d choose donuts.”  
Steve shook his head and then sat down on one of the chairs, placing his feet on a table. “Yeah I wanna see how donuts do what you begged for last night,” he grinned then and raised an eyebrow.  
Tony tried to hold back a grin to keep up his façade, but he knew that he failed. “I could live without that if therefore I had donuts whenever I want them.”  
“Yeah?” Steve reached out with his hand for Tony’s and pulled him closer. “I doubt that.”  
Tony raised an eyebrow. “You sure you wanna go there, Rogers? You know I can resist you.”  
Steve huffed out a laugh. “Please,” he scoffed and then took his feet down from the table and pulled Tony closer, so he stood right in front of the chair between Steve’s knees. “We both know you can’t resist me,” Steve murmured then quietly and looked through his lashes up to Tony while he unbuttoned his jeans.  
“Wait – Steve – you… you can’t-” Tony helplessly looked back over his shoulders to the open door where every now and then one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s members passed. He didn’t want Steve to stop but if they would get caught Fury would kill them both.  
“Oh, I can’t? You wanna stop me?” Steve palmed Tony’s cock through his pants and leaned forward to kiss the line of free skin between Tony’s shirt and the hem of his boxer briefs. Tony bit down on his lower lip and risked another glance to the door. The door was nearly closed and if someone walked by they would only be able to see them out of a certain angle. Also the way Tony stood, they probably wouldn’t see Steve. But it was still a high risk.  
“We’re gonna get caught and Fury’s gonna kill us.” He said then, but didn’t stop Steve when the blonde shove Tony’s boxer briefs down enough to free his cock. Tony reached back and pulled the back of his shirt down enough so it no one would notice that his pants were open if they’d see him from behind.  
Steve didn’t answer, but instead just leaned forward, mouthing at Tony’s cock. Holding back a groan, Tony’s hand immediately found its way into Steve’s hair, but still, he had to look back again, to make sure no one would catch them. When someone passed the room and looked inside, Tony’s whole body froze. Their eyes met for a second, but the guy didn’t notice anything and just walked by. Tony knew he probably shouldn’t react like this, but when he felt the adrenaline rushing through his body, his cock immediately stiffened, which Steve of course noticed. He chuckled lightly, but then closed his lips around the tip of Tony’s dick and sucked it into his mouth.  
Tony had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to hold back a loud moan, but a small sound left his mouth though. His hand in Steve’s hair tightened and he could feel Steve’s tongue vibrate against his erection when he moaned quietly.  
“Fuck, Steve,” Tony hissed when Steve swallowed him all the way down. “You’re gonna kill me.” He couldn’t help the whiny tone his voice had because he had to be so quiet. He usually never held back, so this was almost torture. For a moment he closed his eyes and just focused on the feeling of Steve’s hot, wet mouth around his erection, but then he remembered that he needed to pay attention if one the other ones came, so he opened his eyes again and looked back to the door another time.  
Another employee walked by and Tony tried to look as unobtrusively as possible but right in this moment he felt Steve swallowing around him and his knees nearly gave in. A yelping sound escaped his mouth and for a moment he froze fearfully, thinking that the guy passing by had heard him, but nothing happened. But before Tony had the time to be relieved, he heard Natasha’s familiar voice getting closer.  
“Fuck, Steve,” he hissed. “Natasha’s here.”  
Immediately, Steve pulled back. Tony groaned disappointed, but right in this moment Natasha and Clint entered the room and he hastily sat down on the chair, moving it closer to the table, so they couldn’t see his open pants. He seemed to look somehow off though, because instead of a greeting they both just looked at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow.  
“Are we interrupting you guys?” Natasha asked in a tone of voice as if she really didn’t want to know.  
“Not at all,” Steve said and smiled at her so casually, as if he hadn’t been sucking Tony off just seconds before. Tony however just tried to catch his breath again and nondescriptly close his pants again. His dick was still throbbing and he really just wanted to get off so badly. But how it seemed, he had to survive the meeting first. Right when he was about to close the zipper, Steve’s hand was suddenly under the table too and stopped him. Confused, Tony looked over to him, but Steve just smirked. In this moment Bruce and Thor entered the room, followed by Fury and Maria.  
The meeting began and Tony did his best to follow it, but as soon as everyone was focused on Fury’s words, he suddenly felt Steve’s hand on his crotch, palming him lightly. Tony nearly jumped but he somehow managed to hide the sudden movement as well as the weird sound he had made with a fake coughing fit. The others looked at him for a moment, but in the next second, Fury continued and everyone focused on him again. Tony fixated Steve with his eyes, but the blonde just kept looking straight to Fury, while still massaging Tony’s erection under the table.  
“I do understand that you are very fond of your partner, but if it isn’t too much, could you then _please_ direct your attention towards the actual subject of this meeting, _Mr. Stark_ ,” Fury said sharply and tore Tony out of his thoughts. He winced startled and felt a blush spreading over his whole face when he looked to the front.  
“I’m sorry,” he said then, internally wincing again when he heard how rough his voice sounded.  
Fury nodded and then continued with the meeting. Out of the corner of his eyes, Tony could see Steve sitting there with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
Tony would _so_ kill him for this.  
Steve had stopped moving his hand while Fury had been talking to Tony – at least _something_ – but now he continued moving it. Tony clenched his hand in the edge of the table and took a deep, shaky breath, trying to keep a straight face, even though he was really close to his climax now. Only when he heard a quiet squeaking sound, he noticed that he had started moving his hips (and yes, _of course_ Tony had a squeaking chair). Steve noticed it too; his grin got wider before he covered it nondescriptly with his free hand.  
Tony had to fake another coughing fit when he had to stop move his hips and Steve grabbed him tighter. Bruce looked at him, frowning, and when their eyes met, he raised questioningly an eyebrow. Tony just shook his head lightly. Bruce’s eyes flicked over to Steve for a moment and then Tony could literally see how his face changed to ‘I-really-don’t-wanna-know-this’ before he looked back to Fury. Tony looked down at the blank table and wished he had brought some paper and a pen, so he could pretend that he was taking notes, because that would be a lot easier than having to keep up an interested face. He propped his elbow on the table and covered his mouth with his hand, trying to make it look casual. His orgasm was really close now and he really wanted Steve to stop because he was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to keep quiet, but at the same time he knew that he would die if Steve would stop now. Tony glanced over to Steve and saw that Steve was looking at him too. His pink lips were parted lightly and wet from licking them and the pupils were blown wide. He was so obviously turned on by this, it was just too much for Tony. _Internally_ he was exploding. The orgasm was _blinding_. Tony literally saw stars for a moment and he was afraid he might faint. On the _outside_ , however, he managed to keep his reaction down to a quiet grunt – which sounded close enough to him clearing his throat, so no one suspected anything – and biting down on his palm to hold back any louder sounds. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to catch his breath again and Steve pulled his hand back. When Tony opened his eyes again, he could see Steve wiping his hand on a tissue under the table and smirking at Tony when their eyes met. Tony just clenched his jaw and then turned his head to look as if he was listening. He hoped that he hadn’t left any stains on his pants – it hadn’t felt like it when he’d closed them, but he couldn’t be sure. The rest of the meeting went comparatively boring, which was just right for Tony. He could need it to recover from his orgasm.  
The second the meeting was over and they left the room though, Steve leaned over to Tony, nudging him lightly with his shoulder and grinned. “I bet donuts can’t make you feel like this, huh?”  
Tony shot him a dark glare, pointing at him with his index finger. “You are gonna pay for this!” Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and walked away. But before he was far enough away, he could hear Steve chuckling quietly.  
“Oh, I know. And I’m _so_ looking forward to it.”


End file.
